A New World
by SeattleCityGirl
Summary: When Bella has nothing left, she escapes to a different world. Kinda like Avatar, but mostly Twilight.
1. Another Chance

This is my first fanfic… don't be too hard on me…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I based my plot off of Avatar. I do not own that either.

* * *

It all happened so fast. Edward, my perfect boyfriend and the love of my life, was gone.

-Flashback-

"It won't work. What we have, between us. I'm leaving for college soon and where are you going?"

"No, please don't leave me Edward! We can work this out. " My voice was hysterical.

"No we can't. It's too late. Goodbye Bella"

-Fast Forward-

I was dressed in black, the only dress I owned listening to my sister's eulogy .Standing by her grave. I still couldn't believe it. My brilliant, beautiful, ambitious twin sister was dead.

After I said my goodbyes, two women came up to me. They talked about a top secret assignment my sister was working on. Since she died, the equipment she was going to use would be lost. They wanted me to take over for her. What could I say but yes?

-End Flashback-

So here I was, sitting in cryo, preparing to be shot out lightyears into space to take my dead sister's place doing who knows what. All I know is that I will get my fresh start at life. No one would know me. No one would feel sorry for me. All would be right in the world.

I smiled as the engine started up.


	2. Here We Go

Sorry the last chapter was so short… I'm working on it

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything. Nothing. At all. Name it and I don't have it. In forms of rights, I am a hobo. All belongs to the mighty Stephanie Meyer.

**BellaPOV**

The two years you spend in the cryo tanks don't really seem like two years. More like you went into surgery and just woke up. I felt immediately nauseous when a nurse named, I think it was Jason, undid my many and various wirings that kept me alive during the two years. Oh god, I couldn't even imagine how many needles there were. I suppressed a shudder.

As I floated down the spaceship to the shuttle plane, I wondered what it would be like on this planet. Sure, I read a pamphlet. The true name of the world was really long and scientific. Good thing all the people on it called it "The Land" so I wouldn't stick out too much.

We boarded the shuttle and sat down on the canvas, very army-surplus seats. _Here we go. _I thought.

**JacobPOV**

What are they doing here? Ugh, God, if I ever get my hands on whoever's in charge I will…

"Jacob it's time to go. Stop fantasizing about killing the humans and get your ass out here! NOW!" That was Sam, the chief. Obey his orders, or else.

Well, actually, he wasn't the chief. He was kind of a war leader. But he still had the power to tell everyone in the pack what to do. He was the Alpha.

I headed outside the little hut that was home, sweet home and ran down the path to the forest. Ah, the forest. It was more of a home to me than anywhere else. So dark, mysterious and I could keep my secrets there and no one could find them. As I ran out of the view of the normal villagers, my skin exploded and where a 20-year-old boy was standing, a horse-sized wolf stood.

Sorry, I forgot to tell you.

I am what the humans call a werewolf.

Or what they think we are. We are actually shape shifters. Human one instant, wolf the next. A few of the purest in our tribe have the gene, I think. I'm not quite sure what makes us 'pure'. I am still new to this whole 'save the world one wolf at a time thing'. I just phased for the first time a month ago.

_Oh, how things can change…_ I thought as my wolf body bounded down the trail.


	3. The Alice Brandon MiniMall

**Here you go! **

**Disclaimer… Guess what? I don't own any rights!**

**On to the story!**

BellaPOV

I could hear the engines die down as the shuttle approached the planet where the rest of the people on this plane and I would stay for at least 6 years. I can't imagine that 10 years would be gone before I was back on Earth. It's like you would jump from being almost 20 to nearly 30. Sad, if you ask me.

The shuttle landed and as it began to slow down; a man, the captain I think, said over a microphone, "Welcome to The Land. We have successfully landed on the runway. We ask you to put your oxygen masks on so you do not hyperventilate and die. When you get outside the shuttle, go directly inside the doors past the camo tank. Go in and stay there. Someone will meet you to take you to debrief. Have a good day."

Well, wasn't that joyful.

As I walked off the plane, I could hear the big stupid goons who were jeering at the goody-goody marines. As I stepped off the plane in jeans and a sweatshirt, there were catcalls being fired from everywhere.

"Hey, sweet cheeks! I think you got on the wrong plane. You ain't on a beach." Who did this guy think he was?

"Hey guess what!" I yelled to him.

"What?" He replied. I walked strait up to him and looked him in the eye.

"You're a jackass." With that I kneed him in the place the sun doesn't shine and strutted into the building.

***Two Hours Later***

I didn't know there could be so many rules for a place like this. Do this. Don't do that. Meals are at certain times. Wake up then. Go to bed at a time. Don't go outside the base without permission. Yada, yada, yada; blah, blah, blah. If time flies when your having fun, the two hours I spent in that dull, lifeless conference room were moving through molasses.

So here I stood. Trying to find the room where I would live for six years with a roommate. I must have looked lost, confused, or out of place (which I was) because it wasn't long before I heard a, "Can I help you ma'm?"

"Hi. I'm very lost. I'm looking for dorm room 201."

"Oh, you must be Alice's new roommate. Hi, I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice. I'm Bella Swan."

"Wait, I thought someone named Eliza would be her roommate."

"Eliza was my sister."

"Was? Oh I'm so sorry. So when she died, they offered you her spot?"

"Yes, we were twins."

"So your genome would be the same and the technology would work right?"

"I think… I'm not exactly a genius…"

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Come on. I'll show you to your room. You should meet Alice before tomorrow. She's a bit enthusiastic."

"Lead the way." We walked down a hallway. And another one. And about six more hallways. It was like a maze. A twisted, metal labyrinth.

Finally we entered a hallway with doors on both sides. We walked to a door that said (can you guess it?) 201. Jasper lightly knocked on the door. It immediately swung open to reveal a short person, with short, spiky, black hair. She was very pale.

"JAZZY! You're here!"

"I was here yesterday, Alice."

"Oh, right. Who's this?" She said, pointing to me.

"This is you're new roommate."

"Eliza! So good to meet you! I'm Alice."

"Ummmm… actually…" How do I say that I'm a replacement? Awkward.

"This is Bella. She was Eliza's sister." Thank you Jasper. Thank you thank you thank you.

"Oh, ok. Nice to meet you Bella! Come on in and welcome to Casa del Alice! Now Casa del Alice and Bella! Come on in!" As I stepped in the room, I gasped.

It was a fairly big room. Not huge, but substantial. What really 'wowed' me were the racks and racks and racks of clothes. How did she even get them out here? It's not like you could waltz on over to the neighborly 'moon of Saturn' mall and buy yourself some new shoes.

"Ummm how did you get so many clothes out here? My friend has those jeans. They're this year's Hollister. Or two years ago Hollister."

"My cousin works on the ships that sends the cryo tanks out and my brother flies the shuttle planes to here. It's a pretty flawed plan but it works well enough."

"So this is our room."

"Yup. It's just a mess because there was a air leak in the closet and so I had to move out the clothes racks so the big goons could fix it."

"How big is the closet? Forget it, I don't wanna know."

"You should see the bathroom or, as I like to call it, the hair salon." Jasper teased, Alice stuck her tongue out at Jasper. They were perfect for each other. I wonder if they're together. They need to be if they're not.

"Now get out of here Jasper, we have to give Bella a makeover!" Alice said jubilantly.

"I'm gone." Jasper said as he stumbled out the door.

"Do you have to give me a makeover?" I whined.

"Yes!"

**-4 Hours Later—**

"Alice I will not wear that!"

"O yes you will. I did not just spend 4 hours enhancing your beauty for you just to give up! I have put hard work into this and YOU WILL WEAR THE OUTFIT!"

"That thing? You call it an outfit? It barely covers my ass and you expect me to wear it to dinner that's at a frickin' military base with a crapload of male marines none of them being even a least bit civil?"

"Fine… here wear this." She said holding out a pair of black skinny jeans, a Invader Zim shirt, black studded leather flats and a leather jacket.

"How did you know what I wear?"

"Found it in your suitcase. Not half bad, let me guess. You hit Hot Topic so hard it took them a week to clean up."

"Nah, my ex bought them for me but yeah about the Hot Topic part."

"Ooh, what was his name?"

"Edward Cullen. He was my boyfriend up until just before I got shipped out."

"Oh, so sad. Why did he break up with you? Come on! Spit it out!"

"I'm not quite ready to tell you. But I will. Later."

"Ok, I feel your need for privacy."

"So how long have you and Jasper been going out?"

"What gave you that impression?"

"You two are perfect for each other. How could you not have seen it?"

"Well…" She looked really guilty so this must be bad.

"Well what?"

"Ihaveaboyfriend."

"What did you say?" It all came out in a blur. Seriously, this girl is like the energizer bunny.

"Ok…" She let out a big breath. "I have a boyfriend. He's a really big shareholder in this thing and he brought me out here to keep him company. He also got me a job in the biometrics division, which is where you will be working. But mostly to keep him company."

"Ok, ok I won't pry." That was a lie. I was going to get them together, one way or another. It will be accomplished. It will be done.

"Lets go to dinner!" She squealed happily as we walked out of the Alice Brandon Mini-Mall and through the metal labrynth where dinner would be.

**Another chapter! Sorry it took so long, my sister has been really sick so I have had to take care of her.**

**When I started to write this story, I really didn't care about reviews. That changed. Fast. I've looked at the hits I've gotten on this and I would really like more reviews. Pretty please? Even those who just decided to read this, tell me what you think. I get on a high when I get reviews, so more reviews, faster update.**

**Sorry about the lecture.**

**~SeattleCityGirl~**


	4. So Sorry not a chapter

Hey people of Earth (Or those reading this). It's me, SeattleCityGirl. I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating soon enough. I am not going to claim that I have writers block but I did write a list as to why I haven't updated.

I had pre-written like 5 more chapters and then, guess what. My Mac's hard drive completely wiped. I am completely honest. I lost all my family's pictures, my pictures and everything I had written. My chapters for this story, my chapters for different stories, the lyrics and poems I've written since the 5th grade. Everything.

School has started and I am a freshman in high school. That wouldn't bother me, except for the fact that I go to what they call a 'competitive school' which means that all that the teachers do is try to fail you so that you can be prepared for college. It is horrible. There is more work that I did in the first two weeks then I did in one semester in middle school so obviously I didn't have time to write for this.

I have had no inspiration. Period. So help me out and send me any ideas to get me rolling on the up and coming chapters.

So send me some ideas! Get the ball rolling!

Luv y'all till the zombie apocalypse,

~SeattleCityGirl~


	5. Meet and Greet

**The bitch is back! Lol**

**Disclaimer: Don't get your panties in a twist… I don't own anything but the plot. I am also not responsible for any fights, arguments or cuss-outs cause by the happy marriage of Twilight and Avatar. So go ahead and act like parents-in-law! I don't care! xD**

**BellaPOV**

As we walked to the cafeteria, she blabbered on about how Jasper got her a new pair of UGGS and how she thinks she likes him and she doesn't know what to do because, HELLO? She has a boyfriend. So I was acting like a best friend, smiling and nodding, pretending to know what the hell a viral capacitator is.

Then we walked into the caf, grabbed our dinner and then walked back to our room. This became a ritual for us because the caf smelled faintly of old cheese and melted plastic. How stupid was I to think that cafeterias would smell better on a different planet. Things like that just never changed.

Today was the first day of my new job. I had no idea what it was but I hoped it would be ok.

Alice and I walked into the lab and saw a table with a set of glass vials on it. As I was just about to ask Alice what they were, a huge guy with curly brown hair and a beautiful, blonde model that kinda looked like Jasper stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"Hello. I am Emmett and this is Rosalie."

"Ummm… Hi?

"Welcome to our humble lab."

"Humble" this lab was decked out.

"Well…"

"It's ok. I'm Bella. What are those?" I said gesturing to the glass vials on the table.

"They're for you. Let us explain."

They told me that the serum in the vials would change my DNA into one of the natives but, not to worry, it would wear off in approximately a month. I would also be able to come back into the base because the air here isn't different from the land on Earth.

"So what do I do now?"

"We inject the serum into you and then over a course of four hours you will become a semi-native"

"And when does that happen?"

"Two days"

"Ok see you then"

"Bye"

-Some Time Later-

"Lets have dinner with Jazzy!"

"In our room?"

"No silly, in the caf?"

"Ok then… But if I barf because of the smell its on you."

"I think I can live with that"

"Ok then, lets go"

We walked into the cafeteria and saw Jasper talking to a dark skinned man. Alice skipped up to him.

"Jazzy!"

"Hey Alice. Jacob, this is my good friend Alice and her friend Bella." Then it occurred to me. This guy was a native.

"Pleasure"

"You too." I said as I looked into his eyes.

**Well? Sorry for it being so short and for the cliffie but I finally got it done! I think I need a beta cuz I'm too ADD to stay on task myself… does anyone know one? I will be able to post more often because its CHRISTMAS VACATION so expect maybe 2 more chapters in the next week. **

**Please review and give me you're ideas! **

**~SeattleCityGirl~**


	6. I don't have a name for this one

**Here it is! As promised...**

**Disclaimer!- i own nothing. shocker i know

* * *

**

**JacobPOV**

"Welcome pack," Sam said as we gathered around the bonfire for the monthly tribal meeting, "We have three more with us. Embry, Seth, Jacob please stand. Welcome brothers." We stood as the pack cheered for their new 'brothers'.

"Now down to business," Sam continued, "The white men have a proposition for us. They wish to create a treaty. Either we make a treaty or they double their forces. So we need to send one of us to meet with the people. Who would like to go?"

"Why doesn't Jacob go? He's young, full of the need to prove himself." My grandfather stated. He was formally a chief himself and therefore had the right to attend the meetings.

"What do you think Jacob? Will you do it?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Then it's settled. Jacob you will go to the base tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

**-Some Time Later- **

"You're gonna get killed!" Seth exclaimed.

"Well what can I do about it now?"

"That's true. What if something happens?"

"Why would something not happen? They are humans you know."

"Well there's nothing to worry about if something does happen. He doesn't have an imprint." Paul said.

Ugh. The imprint fiasco. Everyone in the history of forever has met their imprint within the first two weeks of them becoming a wolf. All of them except me.

"It's ok. I'm sure you'll find her." Seth said.

"I hate your optimism." I said.

"Eh, it's the only thing I have."

"You have Jane," I pointed out.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"Well she's my imprint and everything but she's kind of a whore."

"You just noticed that?"

"No but its hard to be completely committed when your imprint is sleeping with everyone else. But you're forced to."

"Maybe I'm lucky that I don't have an imprint."

"You'll find her. Maybe she's in a different tribe?"

"I don't know."

"Well get some sleep. You meet with the humans tomorrow." He told me.

"Ok, mom, I'll sleep."

**-Next Day-**

"Hello." I said.

"Hi. My name is Jasper." The man in front of me stated as he extending his hand for me to shake.

"Jacob." I took his hand.

"Shall we talk in the cafeteria?"

"Sure." As we were walking he started talking.

"So all we would like to do is create peace until we decide what we will do here."

"Ok. I'll have Sam talk to he pack about it."

"That would be grea-"

"JAZZY!" A small pixie like girl yelled as she hugged Jasper. A brown haired girl stood behind her.

"Jacob, this is my good friend Alice and her friend Bella." He said gesturing to the girls.

"Pleasure." I said, not really meaning it.

"You too." Bella said as she looked into my eyes.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Voila! Haha**

**I need to get more reviews! So here's the deal.**

**4 reviews- update in the next week**

**7 reviews- update TOMORROW!**

**The choice is yours. To review or not to review.**

**See ya!**

**~SeattleCityGirl~**


	7. Reactions

**Enjoy! But first I must bore you with a little A.N.**

**I NEED REVIEWS! I thrive off of them. I write faster when I have a lot of them so please review.**

**I need a schedule of how I should get this thing done so when should I update? Once a week? Maybe that. Let me know what you think!**

**BellaPOV**

What just happened? I looked into his eyes and it's like the earth shifted. Weird. Well I didn't like this awkwardness too much. I needed to leave.

"Ali lets go. Jaspers busy."

"Ok Bells. Bye Jazzy!"

"Bye Alice." Jasper said as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Oh my God. What was that?" Alice whisper-yelled.

"What was what?"

"Don't you dare lie to me Bella Swan! I saw you and that native had some kind of moment."

"To be perfectly honest I can't explain what happened."

"Well why would you have a moment with a _native_?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"I think I just disowned you as a friend for a second."

"Whatever." I said giggling.

**JacobPOV**

I did not just imprint. She was just really hot. I did not imprint on a human.

Who am I kidding? I imprinted. On a human. That's almost worse than not having an imprint at all. People are going to get a kick out of this.

I can't tell anyone. I'm going to just pretend that it didn't happen. Everything will be fine. It's not like I'm ever going to see her again. Yes. I am still the lonely, imprint-less 25 year old. Nothing has ever changed.

**There you go. They finally met! I don't plan on making it super fast for them to get together and once that happens that is not the end of problems for J and B. **

**Give me ideas!**

**~SeattleCityGirl~**


End file.
